kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Macken
Luka Macken (ルカマッケン ° Ruka Macken) (also romanized as Luca MacCain) is the younger brother of Jim Macken. He made a Faustian Contract with Hannah Anafeloz, and together they are responsible for the annihilation of the village he and his brother used to reside in. History At a young age, his parents died, so he and his brother Jim Macken were ostracized from their village. Luka and Jim were promptly forced to steal from the villagers in order to survive. Such actions added more hatred from the villagers, and he was shown to have had some guilt after stealing from an elderly man who had lung problems. He completely depended on his older brother and adored him. One night while they were collecting water from a local canal, the brothers found carcasses floating in the water which lead to their discovery of their village up in flames. They discovered all the villagers who bullied and abused them dead upon him and his brother's arrival. Luka shared joy with Jim with the deaths of the villagers and split up to steal all the dead residents' valuables.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 8 However, Luka is shortly found dead by Jim while he calls him to return. According to Claude Faustus, Luka summoned Sebastian Michaelis to set fire to their village, then Sebastian killed him and ate his soul shortly afterwards. This is false, as it turns out that Hannah Anafeloz actually consumed his soul. An elderly prostitute informs Sebastian and Grell that she met Luka when she saved him from some bullies. Luka thanks her and promises that when the village is destroyed she will be spared. When she asks what he means, Luka reveals that he as made a contract with demon who will destroy everything in exchange for his soul. Just as Luka said the entire village was destroyed but she was allowed to live. The demon that appears beside Luka is seen to have a braid, later revealing that the demon Luka made a contract with was Hannah.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Note: Events occurring in this season only pertains to the anime and do not constitute canon material. Luka is first shown dead. According to Alois, Luka, in which Alois substitutes with Andrew, was his friend while he was enslaved in an unknown village after his kidnapping, and claimed that he considered him as his brother.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 His history with Alois goes into depth. It is revealed that he is the brother of Alois, whose real name is Jim. They became orphans at a young age and dipped into poverty. With no other relatives to depend on, the two resorted to stealing from the local villagers to survive. Upon returning to their shelter after stealing from an old man, they look over the goods they stole, and Luka confesses to feeling guilty for stealing what may be medicine of a sickly old man. Jim then discovers a bruise on his younger brother's forehead then throws the jar of medicine and breaks it in anger. After Jim wishes death upon those who intentionally harm his brother and him due to their orphaned state, Luka embraces him and wishes for his brother's wish to come true. The younger claims it will happen since he describes his brother to be "terrific", and adds that he "will get a terrific lot of wishes". Jim then commands his brother to stay with him and Luka kneels down on one knee and responds, "Yes, your highness". They discover their village to be burning afterwards and all the people that pestered them to be dead. Jim and Luka rejoice then set off to raid the dead of their belongings. After Jim calls for Luka to return, he sets off to find him only to find Luka dead. Consequently, Hannah Anafeloz finds Alois' carcass and Luka's voice is heard. Later, Luka does not make a direct appearance, but Alois' memories of him are used by Claude to try to confuse Ciel Phantomhive into thinking that he is truly Alois, and therefore mixing their sets of memories. Claude declares that Luka was the one who summoned the demon, Sebastian, and wished for him to set fire to their village. Claude tells him the the fire also burned down the Phantomhive manor and killed Ciel's parents, although this is untrue.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 More is revealed about Luka when Sebastian and Grell visit the burned village where Alois and Luka grew up. They meet a woman who tells them about Luka. In a flashback he is shown being kicked by two young boys until the woman interferes and they run off. Luka is grateful to the woman and tells her that the village is going to be destroyed, but he will spare her life because she was nice to him. The town is shown burning and she is spared, just like Luka said. Later, when the triplets' cinematic record is shown, it is revealed that they were present when the village was burned. The figure of a demon in high heeled boots is visible behind them.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 It is shown that Luka originally went to Hannah and the triplets to make a contract, and once Hannah and the triplets burned down the village Luka willingly laid down on the ground ready to give himself to Hannah, even taking the time to thank her for granting his wish.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 Although he is not actually seen, when Claude loses to Sebastian, Luka's and Alois's souls reunite inside of Hannah.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 Quotes *"I know it will! Yeah! You're terrific, so you'll get a terrific lot of wishes!" Trivia * The priest and Arnold Trancy said that he's name is Andrew. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters